One and Only Son
'One and Only Son' is a 'Code Geass' and 'Gundam 00' crossover fanfiction written by Juubi-K in cooperation with Zaru . Background In the year 2004 A.D., the Federal Republic of Krugis collapsed. Once one of the world's great powers, covering the whole of the Middle East, the FRK had fallen to internal conflict; religious, national, economic, and ideological. Without the guiding hand of its founder, the legenday Mustafa Krugis, its conflicts could not be overcome. Amid this nightmare stood Darius Ismail, Shah of Iran; once a member-state of the FRK, now condemned to stand alone, surrounded by enemies. With his borders overrun and his armies exhausted, Darius turned to a fellow ruler for help. It was a decision he would live to regret. For his fellow ruler was Charles zi Britannia, 96th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia. Seeing a chance to increase his empire's power, and to test new weapons, Charles sent an army to Iran to help the Shah, led by his greatest knight and oldest friend; Bismark Waldstein, First Knight of the Round Table. With his help, the Shah crushed his enemies, and was even able to claim neigbouring territories, even as the Chinese Federation and the newly-formed Middle Eastern Federation snapped up what remained. Bismark Waldstein was not satisfied with turning ancient Iran into merely Area Eight of the Holy Empire of Britannia. By his right as First Knight, he claimed the territory as his own, and permitted it to continue existing as the Kingdom of Krugis; its rights and identity intact, and its sovereignty seemingly secure under the mighty aegis of Britannia. It was a deception like nothing Britannia had ever tried before; and none could know how long it would last. But Bismark's time in Tehran would prove all the more fateful than that. For it was in Tehran, on one particular night, that Bismark crossed paths with an orphaned beggar-boy named Soran. Soran, a near-feral child, who fought off a gang of street children before Bismark's disbelieving eyes. Soran, who behind his filth and wild eyes held the greatest heart Bismark had ever seen. Soran, who fell bleeding and dying to the ground before his very eyes. But Soran did not die that night. For Bismark rescued him, and nursed him back to health, and took him home to Britannia. For Bismark, for all his victories and achievements, was tormented by only one regret; that he had no son, and likely never would. In Soran, on night that would change the world, he saw one who was worthy. As a result, Soran would leave his old life behind, and become Alexander Bismark Waldstein, son of Bismark Waldstein. And his deeds, and his words, and his very life, would change the world forever. Main Characters Alexander B. Waldstein (Soran Ibrahim) Hamid (Ali Al-Saachez) Cornelia li Britannia (One and Only Son) Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero (One and Only Son) Factions Holy Empire of Britannia European Ultra-Union Chinese Federation Kingdom of Krugis Middle-Eastern Federation Wars, Campaigns and Battles French Conquest of Britain (1807) Britannian Conquest of Louisiana Jackson's Rebellion (April-June 1820) Britannian Conquest of Mexico North-South War Spanish Reconquest of Mexico Battle of Albany - July 19th 1888 Knightslayer War Spanish-Britannian War First World War Second World War EU-Russian War Krugisian Civil War Britannian Conquest of Japan Third World War Category:Fanfictions